Total Drama Pokemon
by Prettygirl2
Summary: 51 Pokemon compete to win 1 milloin Poke. note that chapter isn't finished yet.


**Hi i know some Pokemon are the same as another story but i liked them alot. 3 things here 1. i did not use legendaries 2. some Pokemon are the same as the other story and 3. i did not use Pokemon if their in an evolution line with another Pokemon oh and i'm also just gonna keep listing pokemon till i hit 51. enjoy!**

-Insert static here-

"Hey viewers!" exclaimed a small red and white pokémon, who was floating in front of the screen. "I'm Latias the host of this show!" she exclaimed. "And this" she said gesturing to a pokémon exactly like her, except in blue "is my bro Latios and the co-host, say hi to the viewers!"

"Shut up!"

"Okay?" she said confused.

"Anyways fifty-one pokémonwill be competing to win one million poke!" she exclaimed

The distant sound of a Wailord was heard. "That's our first contestant let's go greet them!' Latias exclaimed heading to the dock.

A Wailord appeared and on its back was a green dinosaur with a bulb on his back and carried a green suitcase in his mouth. He hopped off the Wailord as soon as it docked and made his way to the hosts. "Hi my name's Bulbasaur and I'm here to win!' He exclaimed. 'That's great stand over there!" Latias said pointing to end of the dock. Bulbasaur made his way to the end of the dock as the next contestant arrived.

He had a blue body and feet and had a green plant sticking out of his head and had a blue suitcase in his mouth. "Hi I'm Oddish!" the plant pokemon exclaimed. He then stood next to Bulbasaur as the next contestant arrived.

The next contestant had a small blue & black body, his face had a black mask on and his eyes were shut he also had white circles on eitheir hand, he opened his eyes a little as he made his way to the hosts. " Nice to be here, I'm Riolu." the aura Pokemon said as he held out a paw. Both hosts shook his hand and his red eyes shined as he made his to the rest of the contestants.

"Here's our first girl the lovely miss Milotic!" exclaimeid the host. Milotic had a yellow body until the tail which had blue and pink scales and her tail was array of pink and blue also had long pink hair. She said hi to the hosts then made her way to the boys. Both Bulbasaur and Oddish fainted when she arrived while Riolu just waved.

"Look's like our second girl has arrived Glaceon!" the host said. Glaceon had white and blue body with rhombuses all over and had long blue hair. She carried a white & blue suitcase. "Hello you must be the hosts." she said. She then made her way over to the contestants.

"And here's War-," started Latias when she was splashed. Wartortle had a blue body and a brown shell, his blue ears were huge and he had a blue fluffy tail. "Sorry bout that the water is fuckin cold!" apologised Wartortle as the hosts and contestants shook off the water. "T-T-That's f-f-fine," shivered Latias 'just stand over there." Wartortle did as he was told.

"And here's the younger sister of one of our former contestants, Miss Kirlia." said Latias as all the other contestants gasped.

"No ****** way!" exclaimed Bulbasaur

"That's messed up!" replied Oddish

Riolu didn't say anything but had a worried look on his face.

" She's gonna have an advantage!" pointed out Milotic

"She might be nice but ..." started Glaceon.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" exclaimed Wartortle

As the contestants and hosts argued Kirlia arrived. She had long, green hair with two pink discs coming out either side of her head, her white body resembled a tutu. Her red eyes had a look of confusion at the sight of the bickering pokemon.

"Um guys?" she asked

"GO AWAY!" screamed everyone

"Is that any way to treat the younger sister of a former contestant?" she questioned.

Everyone ( well all the boys even Latios which caused Latias to whack him) stared at her, even Riolu who was unaffected by Milotic was staring.

"Ahem, well you've certainly have the looks, and perhaps kindness of your older sister." said Latias who was still mad at Latios for staring at Kirlia.

"W-What!" exclaimed Kirlia who took one look at the boys staring at her and hid behind Latias.

"Um please make your way to the other contestants as our next contestant has arrived Vulpix!" said Latias

Vulpix looked like a fox with red curls on her head and tails. She jumped off and smiled at the contestants.

She smiled sweetly at the hosts and said "Before i forget i should probably mention i'm the younger sister of Ninetails a former contestant." which caused Wartortle to yell "DAMNIT NOT ANOTHER ONE, I THOUGHT KIRLIA WAS THE ONLY ONE!"

"Actually a lot of younger siblings are coming." stated Latias

"Anyway next up the younger brother of Electrode Voltrob!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kirlia who fumed up

"um what's wrong with her?" asked Glaceon to Vulpix

"My sister said her sister was only voted off because of Electrode saying her name and everyone did too." replied Vulpix

"YOUR BROTHER WAS THE REASON MY SISTER WAS VOTED OFF AND I INTEND TO GET REVENGE FOR HER SO WATCH YOUR BACK!" screamed Kirlia at Voltrob who was a red and white ball.

The contestants and hosts stared at her *sweat drop*

"Um Kirlia please don't kill the contestants yet." said Latias

After everyone calmed down the next contestant arrived. She had a black body and her red eyes had a look of sinstierness, instead of a right ear she had a red feather and had three more as her tail. She had a yellow circle on her forhead and body.

'Ahem the younger sister of Weavile Sneasel."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" screamed Vulpix

"Hello like my sister i will win." Sneasel said

"YOU BITCH YOUR SISTER VOTED MY SISTER OFF!"

"Well she would've been voted off anyways."

"WHY YOU-"

"Okay calm down, Sneasel go sit by the contestants." said Latias

"Um Vulpix what was up i mean.."

"T-That bitch's older sister voted off my sister."

"and the next contestant the younger sibling of Loppuny Buneary!"

"Oh no this can't be good." stated Kirlia

But they were shocked at what they saw. Buneary had a brown body with tufs of cream fur like her sister, but she was smaller and more nervous then her sister had been.

'U-U-Um i'd like to apologise for my sister's actions and i'm not like her." stuttered Buneary

"Wow she's actually nice, unlike some people i know." whispered Kirlia to Vulpix

Vulpix nodded.

"Next up the younger sibling of Houndoom Houndour!"

A small doglike pokemon jumped off, it had short, black fur and had bones on it's back and around it's ankles. a skull was visible on it's forehead.

"Hey i'm Houndor and unlike my brother i shall win!"

he made his way to the contestants.

"And the younger sister of clefair cleffa!"


End file.
